The present invention generally relates to a connector, particularly a high density connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to an elastomeric connector particularly suitable for interconnection between a device and a printed circuit board or between two or more printed circuit boards requiring fine pitch interconnection. The present invention further relates to a method for connecting two components and a method for manufacturing such a connector.
It is, of course, generally known to provide connectors for providing interconnection between components, such as printed circuit boards and other devices that require the interconnection under conditions of high density, fine pitch, as well as requiring high performance.
An important consideration in the manufacture and design of elastomeric connectors is the contact force applied by the connectors which affects the performance and reliability of the same. This is particularly relevant for connectors that are repeatedly mated and unmated with the devices or printed circuit boards in which they are associated. In addition, taking this factor into consideration, current elastomeric connectors are costly to manufacture and nonetheless often encounter problems such as permanent deformation of the contact or contacts.
In addition, most known elastomeric connectors do not provide "wiping action" to break down oxidation layers produced through use of the connector. Without the wiping action, oxidation layers or buildup is often formed on the contact causing the connector to become unreliable in its performance. Wiping action serves to clean the metallic contacts during insertion and assists in maintaining clean surfaces at the interface during operation of the device in which the connector is implemented. Wiping action is particularly important for separable connectors that require repetitive mating and unmating and also in environments where dust can be a factor.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved elastomeric connector that overcomes the deficiencies of known elastomeric connectors and improves the reliability and performance of the contact even through repeated usage of the same. In addition, a method for connecting components using such a connection as well as a method for manufacturing such a connector are also needed.